captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Trouble for Megaland
"Mega Trouble For Megaland" is a Season 1 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the fifth episode of both the season and the series. It is also Part 2 of the series' sole two-parter, following off from "Videolympics." The episode was written by Jeffrey Scott. Plot summary The N Team escapes the Warp Zone to Oblivion - but discovers a week has passed. Mother Brain has the Three Sacred Treasures, and unlimited power. Simon Belmont and Kid Icarus head over to Mount Icarus to get the Power Items, the only items strong enough to destroy the power-granting treasures, from Medusa. Meanwhile, the rest of the N Team heads to Megaland to meet up with Dr. Wright, and to slow Mother Brain and Dr. Wily down. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Note: Characters with the same number first appeared in the same shot. Trivia * Videoland apparently has its own version of Yankee Stadium. As the spectators are all aliens, this probably takes place in the world of some NES baseball game. * First appearance of the Warp Zone to Oblivion. * Kevin meets Dr. Wright for the first time here. It is also Dr. Wright's first appearance on the show. He appears next in "Happy Birthday, Megaman." * First and only appearances of Bomb Man, Guts Man, Elec Man, Ice Man and Fire Man (though Ice Man is mentioned next in "Nightmare On Mother Brain's Street"). * In Captain N, the Three Sacred Treasures grant unlimited power to whoever gets them, and only the Power Items can destroy them. In Kid Icarus, the Three Sacred Treasures are the Power Items. The exception is the Holy Bow, an item that can be picked up from defeating enemies, has been switched with the Pegasus Wings, which Kid Icarus has and uses all the time in this show. * Medusa is voiced by Venus Terzo, who also voices Princess Lana. Errors Animation * At the end of the episode when Lana and Kevin contact Mother Brain, the shoulder pads on Lana's top are pink. (They are supposed to be white.) * The Mega Man Robot Masters don't all resemble their game counterparts. Cut Man (called Cuts Man here for some reason; Jeffrey Scott must have mixed up the names Cut Man and Guts Man) is the wrong color and too tall, the "glasses" shape around Elec Man's eyes is too big, and Ice Man looks like an old man, whereas in the actual game he looks like a cutesy kid. * Big Eye is far too large compared to his game counterpart. * When Medusa turns to stone, she's her normal coloration at the end. Continuity * When the N Team is defeated by Big Eye, they are teleported back to the beginning of the stage. This implies that the "lives" system of games exists in Videoland, but this is never further substantiated or explored. * When the N Team defeats Cuts Man, Kevin remarks that he's a wimp compared to the next five bosses. This is an error on two counts: ** They defeated all the other Robot Masters before even getting to Cuts Man. ** The other Robot Masters were far weaker than Cuts Man, each being defeated by a single shot. (It seems as though the fights with them may have originally been inserted in such a way as to cut down on run time.) Logic * Mother Brain has had unlimited power for a week now. Why has she only been able to conquer Mount Icarus and Megaland? * Kevin says that when he first played Mega Man, he "went through it fifty times" before he got to Cuts Man. Unless he's exaggerating to make Lana feel better, this makes it sound like he isn't as great a Game Master as he claims to be. ** Considering how powerful Cuts Man is in comparison to Cut Man from the original Mega Man, it's possible that the game is different in Videoland and Kevin's universe than it is in our universe. ** It's also important to remember that Kevin was chosen because of the gaming skills he developed, rather than because he was a great gamer the first time he ever played a video game - as he himself says in this episode, "I got to be Game Master by learning from my mistakes." Variants and alterations None known. External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:episodes that aired on Captain N & The Video Game Masters Category:episodes that aired on The Family Channel Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Dongyang Animation